Pontoon boats generally have platform type decks that are supported length wide under side edges by floatation units, referred to as pontoons. As such, the pontoon boats have a substantial open area between the pontoons underneath each vessel which is generally unused for any purpose.
Additionally, the height of the raised platform deck makes it difficult for someone to slide into the water from the platform or move easily from the water onto the deck, without having to do excessive climbing up or down.
Factory of aftermarket, hook type ladders have been popular to attach to the main platform structures. However, these devices still require the user to have to climb up or down from the raised platform deck to reach the water, or come out of the water, which can be made further difficult when having climb a small, slippery ladder. To exit or enter the pontoon boat from the front or back, one must jump on or off the boat. Injuries occur annually from scrapes and bruises to more serious cuts and broken bones. To date, pontoon boats have been a challenge getting on and off them safely.
Additionally swim ladders are affixed at the rear of motorized pontoon boats near the engine and prop and are the presence of sharp edges, gas fumes and fluids floating on the top of the water from the engine.
In addition, the side attached ladders are either kept on the side of the pontoon boat and not stowed, or if stowed need to be placed on top of the platform deck taking up valuable space on the top of the deck.
Various types of gangplanks, swim platforms, and plank/ramps have been proposed for pontoon boats. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,341 to Merkel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,164 to Whitton; U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,799 to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,632 to Blank and U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,496 to Bussa. However, these devices have inherent problems and do not solve the main problems.
Although the Merkel gangplank has a power control, the gangplank basically rolls in and out on horizontal tracks similar to a drawer, and remains parallel and spaced above the water in both retracted and extended positions. In the extended position, the user would have to jump into the water similar to a diving board. Additionally, the user would have to physically climb up out of the water to reach the outer edge of the gangplank.
The Whitton device requires dual horizontal tracks, that are bent to vertical orientation, which allow the platform to move from a retracted raised position to an extended lower position. However, this device requires elaborate pulleys and a winch with cables, where the winch must be mounted on top of the pontoon deck platform, which takes away valuable space on the pontoon deck platform. Additionally, horizontal and vertical track system only allows for one lower position, and one raised position and nothing in between.
The Wright and Blank devices have stowable rigid ramps, that when pulled out can pivot to a slanted position. However, the outer ends of the extended ramps are intended to rest on solid surfaces, and not on the water. Additionally, these devices are manually operated and must be pulled out or pushed in, which can be difficult to use on the water away from a dock or land. Thus, they would be impractable to be used as a swim platform the user can easily and safely onto or swim off from.
Furthermore, the prior art patents generally keep their gangplanks, swim platforms, and plank/ramps, in generally aligned position when in the retracted positions. Once these devices are extended the ends of the extended gangplanks, swim plafforms, and plank/ramps can swing and sway side to side and not be stable.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.